Machines perform a variety of tasks, such as moving material, road maintenance, and excavation. Such machines include wheel loaders, excavators, track-type tractors, haul trucks, and the like. Many such machines have a device for taking an operator input and a hydraulic system for turning the operator input into a machine function. Such functions may include dumping a bucket, raising a boom, lowering a blade, raising a dump body, and the like.
The operator may provide input through the use of a joystick. Functions on the machine may be commanded by tilting the joystick in one direction or another. In addition, there may be additional inputs on the joystick such as buttons, thumbrollers, or rocker switches. The additional inputs usually command different functions. However, it may be desirable for the operator to be able to control a single function on the machine with multiple inputs. Motivation may include regional preference or operator fatigue.
When a single machine function is commanded from two or more different input devices, there is a need to arbitrate between the inputs in a manner that avoids counterintuitive behavior of the machine function. In addition, harsh transitions of the machine function that can shake the machine and operator or spill the load are to be avoided.